Miracle is Her Middle Name
by oddfurball
Summary: Sam and Dean Winchester take on a platoon of demons and meet an unexpected visitor who claims to be Bobby Singer's daughter. Shocked and surprised, Dean Winchester tries to unfold the mysteries which lies in Arya and discovers secrets which were hidden along the way. It is a work of imagination where a female character is introduced but with a history.
1. Chapter 1

**No matter how painful the memories are, a man's salvation is himself in the end:**

Sam and Dean walked into the diner knife ready and guns blazing. They knew that the entire place was infested with demons and Dean could not wait to get his blade slicing the gut of those filthy sons of bitches. Dean saw his brother slice through a few of them and he launched himself head on to fight with a group of demons thrusting the blade of Cain which felt like an extension of his hand into one, two, three, Ah hell! He lost count. When the last demon fell Dean looked at his brother and felt the power the blade gave him. He was unstoppable and he loved the sight of those demons lying limp. A victory which should be celebrated with pie because honestly fighting a horde of demons made you more hungry than usual.

"Come on, Sammy! I am hungry. Let's get out of here."

"Going somewhere, Winchesters?"

Dean inhaled a sharp breath because he knew the voice. It still rang as clear as day in his head. And when the brothers turned around, that's when the world slipped beneath them. Adam, their half-brother, stood in front of them with a menacing smile and the colour of his eyes gave away to reveal nothing but red. The colour of blood was a veil on his eyes and Dean reacted. Adam was a Knight of Hell, but how was it possible? Knights of Hell were made by Lucifer himself and since his ass went down the fire pit, Abaddon was the only Knight of Hell they encountered. Dean knew that his brother was long gone so he launched himself with the blade of Cain. That was his only choice but his blade never made an impact. When Dean opened his eyes, he was pinned on one of the pillars of the diner with a throbbing in his head which seemed to be turning into an ugly beast. Correction, it already was and so he was scrunched his eyes shut to keep the pain at bay but it only grew worse. When he opened his eyes, he saw Sammy pinned to the pillar opposite him, spurting out a huge pool of blood and that's when it happened. He groaned in pain as the memories of Hell he had so neatly tucked away came back more clearer than ever mixed with his days in purgatory making it the most horrible nightmare a man could live through. He heard the screams of the souls he tortured, saw himself rip them apart, saw his flesh being cut everyday slowly burning his insides. He was sure that this pain will never stop and that's when it did. He opened his eyes and saw himself lying on the floor with his back against the pillar, Sammy was lying opposite him slumped against the wall but thankfully not spurting out blood. When he looked towards Adam, he could not take his eyes off. The Knight of Hell was obstructed from his view by a woman in a dress; not even leather but a dark blue floral dress! Her hair was a shade of brown he thought could not exist and even though his brain was malfunctioning after the whole torture session, there was no deceiving his eyes. The woman had radiance around her, she literally freaking glowed. And what happened after that was even more astonishing. She picked up the blade of Cain lying next to one of the chairs in the diner and cut her palm and Adam stayed where he was. He tried moving, heck he even flailed his hands in desperation but he stayed there.

"You bitch! You are not going to get away with this. You kill me and a few more will appear. You cannot stop Abaddon."

"Oh Adam, I am not going to kill you. I want you to run back to your Mommy and tell her that next time she wants to play dirty, she knows where to find me."

And with that she placed her palm on Adam's forehead burning his skin and scorched a Knight of Hell with the only thing remaining of him being a huge burn on the diner floor. And Dean could swear on pie, that she radiated even more. Dean struggled on his feet and started walking towards Sammy only to be beaten by her. And that's when he saw her and man was she beautiful. The long hair, the pale but radiating skin and deep blue eyes; was that a hint of silver at the rim of her eyes?; Dean was awestruck with his mouth hanging open because he had seen women but all of them would look plain in front of her. He was so dumbfounded that he didn't even realize that she was talking to him.

"Dean, Hello? Snap out of it Winchester!" It took Dean a literal clap of her hands to come out of his reverie.

"Huh? Oh yea. Sammy, are you okay? Talk to me, Sammy." And with that he returned his attention to his brother. His brother did not look good. He looked too pale. Dean knew that his body could not sustain any more damage after he barely managed to live from whatever the trails had done to him.

"Sammy, wake up! Dammit, Sammy!"

"He seems to have lost a lot of blood, Dean. Adam twisted open some of his arteries so he seems to be bleeding internally too. I will fix him but we have to transfuse some blood into him. Do you know what his blood group is?"

"Yes; it's AB positive."

"Good. There is a blood bank nearby. Show them this and get some blood."

And with that she handed him an ID card from which her picture popped out against the drab background of a hospital logo. Amanda Stiles, senior surgeon in St. Elizabeth's hospital. How did a doctor kill a Knight of Hell?

"Dean, go now."

"Listen, whoever you are. My brother needs a hospital and I not so sure that I can trust you right now. So here, take your batch and let me take Sammy!"

"You will be asked too many questions in a hospital. Trust me."

And with that she touched Sam's hands. Dean could not take his eyes off of her as she began to glow and so did Sam. And after his eyes could not take in the light anymore, she stopped and Sam groaned in pain next to him. The colour of his skin came back and the shade of his lips was no longer blue.

"How did you do that? What in the name of freaking God are you?"

Amanda, that's what her ID said, looked into his eyes, the silver surrounding the blue more visible than ever. But her radiance was gone; she looked exhausted like all her energy had been given up to Sam. And that's how with laboured breaths did she answer Dean's question.

"Wow, Dad was right. You guys are dumber than what he gave you both credits for. Sam and Dean Winchester, stop ogling at me before I pop those eyes. My name is Arya Singer, Bobby Singer's daughter."

* * *

I had almost given up on this story but someone told me that if you have a story, it matters, no matter how big or small. So I will continue this story because a lot of thoughts have gone in the creation of Arya Singer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Witch, Demon or an Angel? Where Do I Know You From?**

Dean looked closely at the girl, woman, knocked out cold at the back of his car. Bobby's daughter, there was no way in Hell that girl was telling them the truth. And given the way she had just magically vaporised a Knight of Hell, Dean was betting all his money that he was going to be in for a big surprise. He looked in the rear view mirror, again, and was caught on by Sam.

"Dude, you have got to stop looking at the mirror a thousand times like she is going to grow a head or something. And, tell me again, what exactly happened?"

"You were knocked out cold, losing a lot of blood and this chick just walks in and sends Adam packing. It looked like he knew her, was terrified of her, in fact. And the next thing I know, she glows this weird blue and poof, no bruise, no bleeding. When we walked out of the diner, she just collapsed."

"And who did you say she was again?"

"She said her name was Arya Singer, Bobby's daughter."

"Do you think that's true?"

"If it is, that old man is getting a huge lecture from me of which he is never going to hear the end of."

"Are you sure we shouldn't take her to the hospital?"

"We don't know what she is, Sammy. Believe me; I have never seen anything like this before."

"Did you test her?"

Dean looked at his brother; his upper body soaked in blood, and raised an eyebrow which answered all his questions.

"No reaction to holy water or silver. So, I guess that rules out Demons, Werewolves and Shape -shifters."

Dean looked ahead as his mind reeled with thoughts of the woman in his backseat. When she had first entered the diner, it was impossible to take his eyes off her. Long and overflowing dusty brown hair, blue piercing eyes with a hint of mischief and danger; Dean had been mesmerised. But thinking back, he now remembered that she had a glow around her, a light which radiated from her. Okay, he was losing it. His mind was playing games because of the Mark, which was happening often now. He sped up on the highway to feel the breeze clear his thoughts and concentrated on what sort of nosy lectures would he shower on the old man if this was his daughter.

It was a little past eleven when Dean drove into Bobby's garage, Arya still knocked out cold. He watched as Sam slowly took her out of the car and carried her towards the house.

"Dean, she is pretty. Like I didn't notice it before, but she is pretty."

"Do you want me to carry her, then? In case, you get blinded by the Sleeping Beauty."

"Shut up."

Dean looked at the slightly red cheeks of his brother and smirked before ringing the doorbell. They waited patiently as Bobby answered the door, with a shot gun in hand.

"Balls, Sam, Dean. Its past 11, can't you guys call before coming?"

"Well, it was an emergency."

Dean pointed out at the girl and saw Bobby's expression change from annoyance to concern and worry.

"Arya, what happened to her? Bring her in, quickly."

Dean walked in ready to give his 'I-can't –believe-you-lied-to-us-all-along' lecture when he saw the concern on Bobby's face and stopped. Bobby stood over her as Sam laid her on the couch and then quickly scrambled to the kitchen and came back with a bottle of water and some chocolates. Dean never thought Bobby would be the chocolate types. He fed her a small bite and made her gulp it down with water.

"Okay, I have had enough. This girl was telling the truth? She is your daughter?"

"Not exactly, I raised her since her birth so I guess that makes me a father."

"Bobby, what the hell? You have been lying to us all along?"

"Don't raise your tone with me, boy. Let's take this elsewhere. She needs to rest."

Bobby made his way to the study followed by Sam. Dean grumbled the whole way trying to wrap his head around the whole thing. He caught Sam's eye and could see the same confusion. They waited as Bobby made himself comfortable on the armchair. Dean quickly walked up to him and stood there with a flaring temper.

"Explain. Now."

"You two seriously drive me crazy. It's a long story, go get me a beer."

"Bobby!"

"Fine, boy. Are you both going to be hovering over me like a pair of tall giraffes?"

Dean caught Sam sitting at the edge of the table and joined him.

"Here, happy? Now spill the beans!"

"Fine; she is my daughter. After my wife died, I had a hard time getting back to what we do so one fine day; a hunter walks in here, with this baby in his hand. He hands her to me, tells me to keep her safe and collapses on the floor. He was pretty bruised and battered, like some roller coaster had passed over him. The next morning I get up to find my couch empty with no sign of him but the baby is still there. Finish; end of story."

"So what? You just took her and became her dad? What about her family?"

"I checked all the missing children report. There was none of a two year old. I couldn't even find the hunter; every path was a dead end."

"So you adopted her? And what is up with all the weird stuff that she can do? How come we had never heard about her?"

"Slow down there, cowboy; one question at a time. She is my daughter, Sam. And you never saw her because she studied in a boarding school a few towns over and then later, went away to medical school. Now, since I have answered all your questions, I need to get back to my daughter."

Dean left his position and cut himself in Bobby's path.

"Bobby, you still didn't answer one question. What is she? I saw her kill a Knight of Hell as easy as cutting Pizza."

"I am a Nephilim, you morons. And here I thought you guys weren't complete idiots."

Dean looked towards his right to find Arya standing with an amused looked on her face. She walked up to Bobby and planted a small kiss on his cheek.

"Hey, Dad! Missed me?"

"What's a Nephilim?"

"Dean, hush. I am trying to have a conversation with my father."

"Arya, what the hell were you thinking? How could you just use up all your energy to kill a Knight of Hell?"

"I heard the Winchester Boys were in town so I couldn't help myself."

"Balls! You could have gotten yourself killed."

Dean looked on dumbfounded at Sam who looked as shocked as him. He willed his nerves to settle down and raised his voice a decibel to get their attention.

"Again, asking. What's a Nephilim?"

Arya turned towards him and gave him a all-knowing smile which was followed by a long sigh. She walked up the armchair where her father was sitting a while ago and made herself as comfortable.

"Who is a Nephilim, not what; Nephilims are humans who have been exposed to Angel Blood, aka, they have angel blood running in their veins."

* * *

Here comes the second chapter. Please review if you like the story. Thank you, everyone for reading!


End file.
